How The Underground Fell
by littlestmchenrys
Summary: One desicion can change the entire world and it's veiws. So how did Underfell become a world of Kill or Be Killed?
1. Hopeless

The Royal Couple sat at the dining table silently.

The Royal Children were gone. One had eaten the poisonous petals of buttercups and the other was murdered by the hands and pitchforks of men. The hope of the Underground, buried with their remains. The hope that they could escape their prison, the place they were buried underneath the earth's crust, The Surface that was full of light and fresh air. Now was just a tale to bring back an idea of that light, of that liveliness, of a place where their dreams could come true.

The Royal couple stayed silent as they ate their food. The Underground was demanding their plan of action. How were they to escape? How were they to survive? How would they stay on the surface if man. They too, resided among them on the surface? The supplies and population were dwindling. Monsters left and right were falling down and the king and queen haven't done anything yet. The people were starting to fight for what they needed, they were becoming hostile and losing what once made them monsters. The love and compassion were turning into something cruel and misdirected.

Monsters were becoming something of violence and evil. So the King looked up at his wife. He cleared his throat and spoke in in a sullen, defeated voice.

"We need to collect the souls of the next seven fallen humans. I know you hate the very idea of it but, our people must come first and if we don't the Underground will fall apart. There is nothing else we can do. Our people are depending on us to do our duty to get them out of here and that is our only way out." He stared into Toriel's ruby eyes as tears flowed down his own. "I would never ask you to kill someone and you don't have to but one of us has to do it. There are no other alternatives thus far. I have out Royal Scientist working on it as well as his many other projects and so far he has found no other way to break the barrier.

It is made of pure mage and human Determination and Perseverance as well as Patience. There is no way through it, under it, or over it. It is a bubble of the most powerful magics possible and our only key are seven human souls. Please understand I would never even fathom the idea if it wasn't the only option. Please Tori." Asgore begged as he kept in wracking sobs as he shook and tears started to pool on the table.

Toriel stared back frozen in shock at what her husband had told her. She was angry at the humans who killed her children yes. That was very true but she could never bring herself to kill one. Before the War and Barrier her closest friends and family were human. Yes, humans had scarred Chara. Yes, they had killed her only born child.

But Toriel knew that most humans were kind and caring. That the humans who'd fall probably didn't deserve the fate that her husband described. To be trapped here til the end of their days. To never see their families ever again. To know what it was like to be forever banished without much cause or reason. To be... To be slauggtered like live stock to help others survive.

The Queen abruptly stood as she processed what her king just informed her. How that one of them must murder innocents to free our people. That they needed seven human souls to bring down the barrier. Toriel thought about ber childen would think. How Chara and Asriel would probably deny the idea. They would never hurt a fly even if it was their lives on the line. Her children would want to keep the humans safe and happy.

Tears poured from her eyes at the image of her children begging them to let the humans live. How they'd never look at her or her husband the same ever again. A whimper escaped her lips at how her children would have hated them. How Chara would say they were no better than the humand they ran from. How Asriel would tell them how wrong the decision was and that we should have let them live.

Toriel brought her paws from her face as she placed her fiery gaze on Asgore.

"How did you come up with this Asgore?" Her voice strong with rage.

Asgore let out another blubbering cry before he toom a breath to speak.

"G-gaster, "He cleared his throat before continuing, "Gaster had found a relic that left a message from one of the mages, Kindness more specifically, to let us have a way to escape. That we needed seven in total. We only need..." Asgore looked down in shame as he kept in his sorrow and guilt.

"We only need five more... two had made it into the Underground a month ago and we have their souls." Asgore quivered as Toriel released a growl and left the room.

She left and went to the Ruins were she'd stay in her old home and wait for her children to come home and tell her she'd made the right choice and they'd never leave her again.


	2. Subjects

Gaster was sorting through his notes as he checked on his latest project. The first soldiers for Asgore's army against humans. It wasn't the first time, they just needed to change species from the one used during the last war.

The Fire Elementals were very good for destruction and were practically indestructable by most weapons. Their only large flaw was their one weakness, water. It was quite sad honestly when humans had figured out that they were killed by water.

Now though he will use a new creature. One that was basically extinct except for myself. This time he was going to try to make Skeletons.

They were fairly sturdy, swift, and had a lot of magic. They are also the most physical and magical monster species, the average soul of theirs are even stronger than a boss monsters. They were even capable of learning mage magic such as myself.

Sadly out magic does not rival a mages. If I could I would have done long ago. Maybe though I can modify their souls so that they can. It would be very useful in the long run and if they can they can take down the barrier.

One of the main points of these first two.

One will be a warrior prototype and the other a mage prototype.

The Warrior will need good physical abilities as well as be more capable of thinking on their feet and solving physical problems.

The Mage will obviosly need a lot of magic abilities. They also need to be fairly smart, know how souls work. They need lots of magic and knowledge.

I continue to make the notes of supplies and ways of manipulation to work on the two. They will probably be sentient, due to the fact they have souls, and thus will need convincing.

I had hoped I could make them so they wouldn't be that way but with what I need to do... They need to have souls.

I put the notebook down as I look at the large containers holding the tiny beings. How soon I will need to take them out and help them grow outside the vito-mineral water.

They will look like infants due to their freshly developed souls and that will be fine. I just will need to get over it and keep moving. Asgore is losing his sanity and he needs me to break the barier, bare an army, make the core, and find a way to keep monsters from falling down.

We both have a lot on our plates but, it's what we need to happen and it needs to be done soon.

With that thought in mind I check the progress of the two prototypes. Both are fairly small and I think I will need the Warrior too stay in the substance longer to get the results i'm looking for.

It will be fine, I can keep the mage in for a while longer as well. Not as long, magic takes time outside to develop, maybe an extra few months or so, so they can developed some more body mass. The Warrior might take another year. That way they are more physically developed with more physical matter too give them more natural HP.

Thus far it has been one year within the project and the subjects have been developing for 9 months. They have developed fairly quickly probably because of the human traits mixed into their nutrients. Kindness, Patience, and Integrity are the easiest to handle in a monster body and will give them Blue and Green magic right off the bat.

Sure they won't be able to use them til they are about 10 years of age but that is perfectly acceptable. The mage might be able to use it at a younger age, if the Determination tests work as needed as well as if I mix Perceverance in the tests.

Not as much as Determination or else he'd want to defy me and have the power to do so. I will probably only give him a quarter of the amount of Determination until I have him properly trained.

I write down the beggining amounts to try to use once I had gotten to that stage of training. The first stage would be to get him to use basic magic and have him learn to read.

The Warrior will need to start they're training in endurance, speed, and strength, both magically amd physically. They do not need to learn to read and such but maybe...

Maybe I can get them attatched to eachother? They would make a good dynamic and they could heal and help eachother in battle. The Mage could feed the Warrior magic and help send attacks as well as block them... Honestly if I just combine the Mage and Warrior training I could make the most powerful beings in existance.

I look back up at my two latest subjects. This is a great idea.


End file.
